greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Life Entity
History Origin The Life Entity, also known as The Entity and as the White Entity, was a living sentient entity that was formed at the beginning of the universe and is the embodiment of life. It is not known whether the Entity was brought into the universe either by accident or by design with such a question not even being known to the likes of Krona. This Entity's existence came on the planet Earth which became the source of all life. After arriving on the barren world, it sealed itself beneath the magma of the world in order to hide where its entry into the universe began to affect the cosmos around it. The being's existence bestowed life across space and gave birth to living beings itself. This meant that it retained a link to all life and any harm to it would fall upon the living. Through its influence, it led to the development of the Emotional Spectrum as well as numerous organisms. Of these first lifeforms, the Entity's power touched them and transformed them into different Embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum. This saw the birth of the Ion Entity from Willpower, the Parallax Entity from Fear, the Predator Entity from Love, the Ophidian Entity from Avarice, the Butcher Entity from Rage, the Adara Entity from Hope and the Proselyte Entity from Compassion. In their early history, the Guardians of the Universe began to harness the Glow and eventually discovered the Entity. In order to protect it from being harmed, the Oans decided to hide the Entity and orchestrated their greatest lie on the universe. They claimed that all life began on Oa and hid the existence of the Entity as well as the importance of the planet Earth. As well as justifying their authority, it diverted attention from the Earth to Maltus and Oa, thus making sure any speculation towards the origin of life was directed at the Guardians themselves, and all dangers associated with it as well. This went as far as preventing Humans from joining their Green Lantern Corps as they intended to hide their secret from the rest of the universe. The Blackest Night During The Blackest Night, Nekron had risen in order to purge existence of all life and thus brought about the fulfillment of the Blackest Night Prophecy. To aid him in his task, the Lord of the Unliving resurrected the dead and formed the Black Lantern Corps. The powerful cosmic being later manifested on Earth's Coast City once enough emotional energy was gathered whereupon the Black Lantern Central Power Battery was brought onto the Human homeworld. As the battle against the New Guardians continued, Nekron had the captured ranks of the Guardians of the Universe before him. After taunting the captive Oans and asking them why they protected life when they denied themselves the joy of life. One of the weak Guardians simply said "Long live the Corps" whereupon the Lord of the Unliving gutted him. As he died, Black Hand ensured that the Oan passed on and took his internal organs which were filled with energy. Placing the organs on the dead earth, the power of the dead Guardian created a connection to the tear where the Entity was held. Shortly afterwards, the Entity's sleeping form manifested and Nekron used his scythe to stab the being. This led to all life in the universe feeling a collective pain from the Entity's wound. It was then that Ganthet revealed the truth of the Entity's existence. As the Lord of the Unliving continued his assault against the cosmic being, Barry Allen noted that the Entity was not fighting back. Hal Jordan later concluded that the Entity was an Embodiment of Emotion similar to the Parallax Entity or the Ion Entity in that it needed a host to empower it. But before he could take the Entity as a host, Sinestro stopped him as he claimed that it was his purpose to accomplish and plunged into the form of the cosmic being whereupon he emerged as a White Lantern. A voice then claimed that Thaal Sinestro's destiny awaited. After bonding with the Life Entity and becoming the Embodiment of the White Light, Sinestro experienced the memories of the ancient being whilst he used his new powers to sever the connection of the Black Lanterns to their Black Power Rings. Shortly afterwards, a seemingly fatal strike from Nekron struck Sinestro as he was bonded to the Life Entity which saw their body being severed. The damage seemingly affected living beings everywhere but Nekron was stopped from finishing his task by Hal Jordan. Indigo later determined that her powers indicated that there was no wound to heal and Sinestro's body was reformed whereupon he intended to defeat Nekron in order to end the threat of the Blackest Night. Now serving as a host to the Entity, the empowered Sinestro used his abilities to strike at Nekron and pull his heart out, thus seemingly killing the Lord of the Unliving. However, moments later, his scythe was picked up by a Black Lantern and a voice came "Nekron, Rise!" and the Lord of the Unliving was restored. Nekron quickly revealed that he was a part of the universe and that it was impossible to destroy him just as it was impossible to destroy space itself. He quickly attacked Sinestro and ripped the Life Entity from his body, thus depriving it of a host. Ganthet revealed that no one being could serve as a host to the Entity, as it would eventually reject them. But before Nekron could destroy the Entity, Hal Jordan plunged into its form and distributed its power to various superheroes, thus forming the White Lantern Corps. With their new powers, they brought Black Hand back to life, thus severing Nekron's link to the mortal world as well as bringing back to life the Black Lanterns. This saw the Anti-Monitor being freed from his imprisonment within the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. The Entity's power was later used to defeat Nekron and bring about an end to the Blackest Night, but the cosmic embodiment of the White Light disappeared after the battle. Hal Jordan later claimed that he could feel its presence in the world and that it urged him to put the past behind him. Later, a White Lantern Power Battery appeared in the world, and appeared to be in a fight to the death against darkness. Lights Out In the aftermath of the defeat of Volthoom, Spectrum users began to experience malfunctions in their ability to use their Power Rings. In addition, the Emotional Embodiment's also began to feel weakened and deprived. On a distant world, the Entity came before the weakened Predator and asked "her" to accompany him as they sought out the White Lantern Kyle Rayner. It then traveled to Oa with the Predator, Ophidian and Proselyte to collect Ion. It revealed to the Green Lanterns that all the entities were dying and they must return to The Source Wall the place of their origin. The Entities (with the exception of Parallax) took residence inside Kyle Rayner. Unfortunately, the villain known as Relic, who seeks to somehow save the universe from dying, captures Kyle and removes all the entities from him. As they were being removed, they told Kyle positive messages (With The Life Entity stating that without Kyle, life will be no more) and they were sucked into The Source Wall. After Relic was sucked into it as well, Kyle told The Templar Guardians that the entities sacrificed themselves to fill the Emotional Spectrum Reservoir, confriming that all the entities, including the Life Entity and excluding Parallax, died. Powers and Abilities Powers *It is the manifested form of life and creation. It has limitless levels of energy and can alter and change reality. Those who are empowered by the entity can also create white light constructs. Abilities *Able to create New Members for The White Lantern Corps. Strength *'Inapplicable' Weakness *The Life Entity is the source of all Life in the Universe. It's connected to every living thing and when attacked the pain of The Entity is felt by everything in the Universe. Should The Entity die then so will the Universe. Notes *In the Events of FlashPoint, Nekron's Black Lantern armies and the renegade Manhunters began devastating the cosmos with Earth being in the line of fire. Thus, the Guardians dispatched Abin Sur to Earth in order to retrieve the Life Entity to prevent its death and so that it could be relocated to Oa for safekeeping. Abin Sur perishes in an attempt to deactivate a geo bomb when his Power Ring depletes and when he dies he meets with his dead sister Arin Sur who urges him to live. At this point, the Life Entity breathes back life into Abin Sur who becomes a White Lantern and continues his mission on Earth. Trivia *Unlike Nekron or the Emotional Entities, the Life Entity has so far been given no name and was initially referred to as only "The Entity". FlashPoint: Abin Sur has the Oans calling it the "White Entity". In Other Media *The Entity makes an appearance in Sinestro's ending in Injustice: Gods Among Us after the fall of the alternate Superman's One Earth government. Seeing its collapse, Sinestro leads his Corps in attacking the Life Entity itself which he defeats whereupon he claims the power of the White Lantern Power Battery. See Also *Life Entity/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Entity_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/the-entity/29-69566/ Category:Former White Lantern Corps Members Category:Emotional Embodiment